ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Angry Bull, Wise Tiger: Super Attack
Angry Bull, Wise Tiger: Super Attack is twenty-nine chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Plot At Soney Music, Fusataro Fussa asks Musashi Murayama if he wants to continue their talk from earlier or would rather fight. Taking out his ray gun, Musashi rebuffs any sort of deal Fussa wants to make and clarify he wants eliminate Fussa and his Karakuri Dôji Rage as quickly as possible to get to Roger Dunstan. Casually, Fussa comments on Musashi's boldness, but an annoyed Rage tells Fussa to stop chatting so they can fight. Fussa tells him calm down and reminds him killing masters will gain nothing in the One Hundred Machine Funeral, and he doesn't want Rage to get damage since he is his top-selling artist and the company's higher ups will get mad if anything happens to Rage. Noticing an album with Rage on it, Musashi comments how "shameless" Fussa is and wonders if his music even sell well, which Fussa confirms it does since Rage has flawless performances and music skills. Fussa claims that he doesn't care about what's good and evil, and really just want to make money. However, Musashi states he doesn't believes Fussa really means what he says and says that Roger Dunstan choose all the masters very carefully, and gave them Karakuri Dôji to test the good and evil inside them. Musashi reveals to Fussa that he learned of his past as an passionate musician from a CD Shin Ekoda had in his room and he believes that a part of Fussa is still good. Musashi proclaims he will fight to bring out the good in him and sway him to The Good Dôji Club's side, as well to understand Eco's will. Smirking, Fussa denied this and claimed that he will bring Musashi over to the evil side and take Sophia. Going into ICON mode, Fussa and Rage blast Musashi and Sophia out of the building as the two also transformed into their ICON, beginning the first battle of the One Hundred Machine Funeral. From afar, Vice, Jealous, and Rune Kodaira observed the fight from a nearby building. While Vice muses that Fussa and Rage went against his orders to draw Musashi out, Jealous says this a good opportunity to learn more about the One Hundred Machine Funeral and they should watch, which he agrees to. Putting some distance from Demon Rage, Musashi knows that Rage's electrical speed Noh gives him an advantage in speed power, and plans to uses Sophia's sense manipulation to throw them off and get outside of town. When God Sophia goes to attack, Demon Rage uses his speed to avoid Musashi's attack and try to counters. However, God Sophia is able to dodge out of the way since Musashi is using Sophia's Noh on himself to heighten his senses to read Demon Rage's movement and attempts chase Demon Rage into the mountains. Amused, Vice laughs at that scene and orders Jealous to come with him to follow God Sophia and Demon Rage to see the rest of the battle. Wanting to find Yamato Agari, Rune parts way from them to start his own plans to destroy the other members of The Good Dôji Club. He calls Kiyose Matsumoto to see how she doing with Pardonner and asks if everyone on her side has taken the Pledge Ritual. Uncomfortable, Kiyose hesitantly says yes and goes silent as she remember her talk with Musashi at school. In a flashback, Musashi warns Kiyose and her friends that now that the One Hundred Machine Funeral starts, they have to be careful when talking to others, especially those belonging to the The Evil Dôji Branch, about the Karakuri Dôji. Though Makoto Sayama points out they all have social lives, Musashi states they the enemies won't bring the dôji without a reason and should also to try draw information out of them as carefully as they could. Back in the present, Kiyose nervously tells Rune that she was cooking when he called her, but Rune cuts her off and tells her he'll see her school tomorrow. Flustered, Kiyose laments she sounds suspicious, but knows she tell Rune that Pardonner is already living with her. However, Rune already guess that Pardonner is with Kiyose and plans to use Kiyose's gullible demeanor to his advantage to get Pardonner on his side. In another part of Tokyo, God Sophia and Demon Rage are lock in a stalemate, but Sophia warns his master the inflammation from the Nerve Boost is reaching its limits. When Musashi goes for an attack, Fussa quickly dodges it and electrocutes God Sophia and stabs him with his spear. Despite the pain, Musashi grins and knows Fussa won't kill him, and now he has Fussa with in his reach. Realizing Musashi purposely took the hit to draw him in, Fussa tries to get away, but isn't able to remove his spear from God Sophia. As Vice scoffs at Fussa for falling into a trap, Musashi begins to strike at Demon Rage. Characters in Order of Appearance * Fusataro Fussa * Rage * Musashi Murayama * Sophia * Vice * Jealous * Rune Kodaira * Kiyose Matsumoto * Hibari Oume (Flashback) * Akitsu Otake (Flashback) * Makoto Sayama (Flashback) * Pardonner Category:Chapters